shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paendrag D. Artur
.}} |jname = ペンドラグ・D・アルトゥル |rname = Pendoragu D. Arutouru |ename = |first = Fanon |affltion = Jinchūriki; Lost Kingdom (Former) |ocupation = King in Exile (Former) |jva= |extra1 = |epithet = }} |bounty = 600,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} }} '|ペンドラグ・D・アルトゥル|''Pendoragu D. Arutouru''}} is one of the Jinchūriki and one of the most wanted men in the world. The last scion of the noble Paendrag line, in another time he would have been the rightful king of the Lost Kingdom, a prosperous kingdom that was conquered and destroyed by the over two centuries ago. Raised in exile, a deep hatred of the World Government was instilled in him from a very young age and their total and utter destruction has become the sole reason for his existence. A former Commander in the , he is considered by the World Government to be just as great a threat to them as Tepes D. Vlad, the leader of the Jinchūriki. His numerous activities as both a Revolutionary and a Jinchūriki resulted in him getting high bounties from a very young age and the latest, and his latest and according to the World Government also the most shocking, the personal execution of a , has resulted in his bounty being raised to the huge figure of 600,000,000. This action was also responsible for him gaining infamy as the . He is also a major character and the anti-hero of User:Jet'ika's One Piece fanon story-line, Sail On!. Appearance Artur is a tall young man whose most distinctive feature is his dark blue hair which he has grown long and wears in a long ponytail that reaches to his lower back. Two long locks frame his face on each side and a fringe falls down the front of his face. He has gray eyes and is fair skinned. Despite his lean appearance, he has a fairly muscular body, years of training having kept his body in a highly toned shape. He has a tattoo on his chest, near his left shoulder. The tattoo resembles an Om symbol, with a ring like pattern surrounding it. The tattoo is actually the ancient "mark of the dragon", given to every member of the Paendrag line when he or she becomes the next in line to the throne. During his time as a Revolutionary he looked much the same, the only difference being his hair, which was much shorter. Despite the shorter length the style in which it was kept was much the same, with a shorter ponytail, his fringe and the locks of hair hanging out at the sides of his face were likewise shorter. He was normally seen wearing beige pants, a dark green jacket with multiple pockets and a notably big scarf around his neck. He is normally dressed in a light gray, round-necked, collar-less shirt with buttons running to a little ways down from the neck. Below this he wears dark pants with boots and a utility belt around his wait on which his sword is kept fastened. Above the shirt he wears a black coat, with fur lining the sleeves and collar. There is a distinctive skull on the right shoulder. While engaging in combat he wears a blue colored bandanna on his head, to keep his hair out of the way. As a member of the noble Paendrag line and the in-exile leader of the remnant of his people, he has to from time to time dress up in a manner befitting his position. At such times he wears an elaborate white shirt over rich black trousers. A black sash holds the shirt in place with a piece of white toga-like cloth falling down the front from below his shirt. He also wears a richly embroidered coat over the shirt and sometimes a long black cape over that. High boots are worn on his feet that reach almost up to his knees. His hair is held back by a small golden head-piece that identifies him as the heir of the Paendrag line. The two locks that frame his face are adorned with white feathers so that from afar it looks as if his locks have turned white. Gallery . |Sword Bandana 6.jpg|Artur's tattoo. }} Personality Artur is an enigma of a man, his personality resembling a collage of disjointed feelings and emotions instead of the cohesive drawing of anger, lust or revenge, as is the case of some of the others members of the Jinchūriki. He holds himself like a king, though he no longer has a kingdom; is an excellent leader of men, capable of instilling hope and courage into those he leads, though he would much rather be alone and do things with his own solitude as his only companion; he hates the sight of spilled blood, but once he looses himself fully in a battle he is akin to a crazed beast lost in its own blood lust. Relationships Powers and Abilities As the uncrowned king in exile of the Lost Kingdom and the leader of its remaining descendants, he carries a great deal of authority over them and is more then just the figurehead put forward by the Revolutionaries to gather support, as many in the World Government think. As a Commander in the Revolutionary Army, he had control over the lower ranking members of the army. However, he lost these privileges when he left the Revolutionary Army to join the Jinchūriki. His reputation is fearsome, enough to make even the fiercest of pirates to stop and take notice. He is strong enough to go up against Admiral level combatants, and has over the course of the past few years gone up against all three admirals. Towards the end of the second buster call on his people, he engaged in single combat and held the admiral at bay until all the forces allied with the Jinchūriki and the Revolutionaries had successfully escaped. The fact that he was able to fight on an equal footing with Kizaru is as good a testament to his power as can be found. Physical Powers Artur's greatest strength is his tremendous speed and seemingly instantaneous reflexes. He is fast enough to have kept up World Government agent Cad Bane's with ease and when he and Vlad were observing the reunion of the on , he waved aside Vlad's praise of 's speeds, stating that he was still too slow for him. This only hints at just how fast he really is, as according to Vlad only people like , whose Devil fruit powers put his speed on a different level, can dream of beating Artur in terms of speed. His speed is complemented by his great agility, dexterity and lightning fast reflexes. His sharp reflexes often allow him to anticipate and counter attacks which would normally be too fast to avoid. He has shown himself to be capable of dodging close range bullet fire and during his encounter with the bounty hunter Boa Dahlia, managed to catch her arrows right out of the air, despite their great speed due to her own great strength. He is also very agile and dexterous, very nimble on his feet and capable of jumping to great heights. But along with his tremendous speed, Artur is physically very strong as well. His training under both and Vlad has helped him develop his already great natural strength to monstrous levels. *'Tengen' (天拳, Tengen; literally "Heaven's Fist"): A simple punch, but with all of Artur's considerable strength behind it. The strength and speed of this punch is enough to send the very air in its path flying ahead as a concussive blast. Swordsmanship Artur is a very skilled swordsman as this is a skill he has practiced and refined to levels of mastery surpassed by few. As fast as he is, his swordsmanship makes use of his great speed and agility to strike at his opponent in quick succession and from multiple directions. But this does not mean that he cannot put pure brute force behind his attacks as he was shown to cut down a with a single swing of his blade, cutting through its dense body using only raw power. Swords *'Excalibur': Artur uses the ancestral blade of the Paendrag line, the fabled Excalibur, claimed to be on par with a grade sword. The blade, which looks like a normal katana, has a black tsuka-ito weave with an ornate silver same-hada under the cord, and a bronze kashira. The blade's tsuba is black in color while the scabbard is dark blue and has a bronze tip that matches the kashira. As a sword on par with the twenty-one finest katanas in the world, it is a very strong weapon, with only a handful of weapons of comparable quality existing in the world. Devil Fruit Artur has consumed the Doro Doro no Mi, a -type that allows him to teleport himself or anything and anyone else he is in contact with, making him a "Teleportation Human". Artur can move freely from one place to another in an instance, completely bypassing the space in between. He can use the powers of this fruit in a number of ways, with the primary usage being as a means of transportation, though it can be used in combat to teleport out of harms way or to attack an opponent. With the powers of the Doro Doro no Mi, speed means nothing to Artur, as no matter how fast a person might move, he can always catch up with them by teleporting to their location. But if he is caught unawares or simply can't react quickly enough to a person's speed, then the Doro Doro no Mi's powers are of little use to him. This is so because the fruits powers need to be consciously used and he doesn't automatically teleport away from every attack. Without enough time to respond against an attack he becomes just as vulnerable as anyone else. A prime example of this was when he clashed with , who used the powers of his to repeatedly appear right next to him whenever he moved and attacked from a different direction every time. His repeated attacks were so quick and unpredictable in their direction of approach that Artur could not react quickly enough to avoid them all. He can also use the powers of his Devil Fruit to teleport other people or things with him. As such he is the infiltration specialist of the Jinchūriki, slipping undetected into enemy territory and then bringing his comrades in as, when and where they are most needed. Animal Summons Due to Artur's skill at using to subjugate animals, he has over the years acquired a number of "pets". By using the powers of his Doro Doro no Mi, he is able to "summon" them to himself at any time and use in battle for various purposes. Having used the powers of his Devil Fruit to travel to many an obscure and hard to travel to location, he has collected a varied and often odd collection of pets. As he keeps them all on the island that serves as his own personal hideout, whose location and layout he knows intimately, he is able to teleport to the island at any time and instantly teleport back with the animals. *'Snameleon': The snameleon is a giant chameleon with a snake for a tail. A weird species only found on an island located somewhere in the northernmost waters of the , this was one of the first animals Artur tamed. The Snameleon, due to its huge size, possesses great destructive power and it can reduce large buildings to rubble by smashing into them. But its greatest ability is that it can camouflage itself to blend in with its surroundings, becoming invisible for all intents and purposes. When it is doing so it can still be tracked by its smell and any sounds that it makes, and of course by users of . But even so, this ability makes it very useful for spying and scouting purposes. Also, the snake that forms its tail it poisonous, so a its from its tail can be quite deadly. The snameleon's own tears and saliva are the only known antidote for the poison. *'Kyosuke': A giant toad from the island of , Kyosuke was one of the many animals who had evolved after eating a plant called , but were affected by the drug developed by to create and army of mutated animals. The drug made him grow to gigantic proportions, as he is tall enough too look eye to eye with a . Due to the effects of IQ, he is very intelligent, as evident by the fact that he was able to effectively learn the ways of the sword. He carries two huge katanas strapped onto his back, and an orange sash wrapped around his waist. Kyosuke is very skilled with the usage of the blades, as he was able to defeat a Giant swordsman who was at some time a renowned member of the . His strength is also on par with that possessed by a Giant, as would be expected from someone of his size. He is also surprisingly fast for his size. *'Warts': Haki :Further information: Busoshoku Haki History Major Battles Trivia References Category:Male Category:Jinchūriki Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Swordsmen